The Cell Biology Core will interact with and support each of the projects in the SCOR. The central aim will be to provide well-characterize primary human cells and cell lines for use as models and in cell biologic studies that are relevant to lung injury in acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), as we have done in the current funding period. Also, as in the current funding period. the major cell types will include freshly isolated neutrophils, monocytes, and other leukocytes and primary cultures of human endothelial cells. In addition, we will also grow, characterize, and furnish to the projects a variety of cell lines for specialized studies, including a pulmonary endothelial cell line developed in the Core. We focus on human cell types, because of immediate relevance, but also will provide cultured cells or established cell lines from experimental animals when useful. Core personnel also advise SCOR investigators on cell biology protocols, help identify and develop new preparations, pilot and develop specialized techniques, assays, and models, and in some cases perform specialized cell biologic studies or assays with or for SCOR investigators. The core will foster and extend fundamental investigations in the SCOR that will lead to new knowledge of the biologic features of lung injury in ARDS.